


The Boys Nextdoor

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: 9-1-1 (TV) RPF, The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, Cute, Cute Kids, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, In-Jokes, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Friends Everleigh and Anastasia have been living together for years. The sole reason they moved in together, is because Everleigh has custody of her nephew. Everleigh asked her best friend Anastasia to move in so she can help care for their nephew Grayson.Long story short and small part of the plot. Anastasia has had a long and very petty battle with the old man next door... Until the old man decides to move out in the middle of the night. By morning Everleigh and Anastasia find that they have a new neighbor... well two new neighbors. Besides the old man moving out which is a huge blessing. Everleigh and Anastasia's two new neighbors are hot!The reason the old man moved out is unknown to everyone. But will these two guys sharing the house next door be a blessing or trouble?
Relationships: David Castaneda/Original Female Characters, Ryan Guzman/Original Female Characters
Comments: 28
Kudos: 3





	1. Moving in or out?

"Hey Anastasia are you up yet?" Everleigh asks, walking down to her friend's room.

-

At the end of the hall the bedroom door is closed. Everleigh knocks on the door before opening it.

-

"Anastasia?" Everleigh pokes her head in the room.

-

Anastasia's curtains are closed leaving her in darkness.

-

"I'll turn on your light if I have to!" Everleigh threatens.

"What?" A muffled and annoyed response comes from the darkness.

"Grayson's up! I have to work overtime. Can you please get up?" Everleigh nicely asks.

"What time?" Anastasia mumbles her question.

"It's 9:30 in the morning." Everleigh looks at her watch.

"Dammit." Anastasia gets up annoyed.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" Everleigh asks.

"No! Someone decided to move in last night. Or move out... I don't know which, but it was loud!" Anastasia snaps.

"Wait that jackass moved out?" Everleigh asks, entering Anastasia's room.

"I mean I hope so." Anastasia yawns.

"Are you still mad about your tree?" Everleigh asks, giggling a little.

"YOU DON'T TRIM ANOTHER PERSON'S TREE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION! THAT BITCH CAME ONTO OUR LAWN-!" Anastasia starts to angrily rant.

"Okay! I know you like trees. I'm sorry I brought it up." Everleigh holds her hands up defensively.

-

Anastasia rolls her eyes.

\--

Everleigh walks over to Anastasia's window, which looks right at the neighbor's house.

-

"What do you see?" Anastasia asks, crawling to the foot of her bed.

-

Everleigh pulls the curtain open.

-

"Ah!" Anastasia covers her eyes from the bright light.

"I see a moving truck and four movers." Everleigh looks out the window.

"Are they moving in or out?" Anastasia asks, crawling up to the window.

"Moving in." Everleigh tilts her head.

"Do you think it's a couple?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't know. Why don't you climb out there?" Everleigh looks at Anastasia.

"Okay." Anastasia shrugs, unlocking her window to open it.

-

Everleigh steps back so Anastasia can climb out the window.

-

Anastasia carefully moves around on the roof. It's still cool in the morning sun, and she needs to watch her step.

-

"See anything?" Everleigh asks, leaning out the window.

"I- Oh!" Anastasia smiles.

"What?" Everleigh asks.

"Well I see a hot guy. I'm not sure if he's the one moving in though." Anastasia shrugs.

"Is he moving furniture?" Everleigh asks.

"Yeah he's carrying a box... And there's a second guy! He's pretty cute." Anastasia giggles.

"You should say hi to them." Everleigh giggles.

"Yeah right." Anastasia turns around and she rolls her eyes. "I'm coming back in."

"You sure about that?" Everleigh smiles, she steps back and then she shuts the window.

"EV! NOT FUNNY!" Anastasia shouts. "Let me in you bitch!"

-

Everleigh waves at Anastasia through the closed window.

-

"Bitch! That's my room!" Anastasia laughs, not realizing her voice carries.

-

Everleigh laughs and turns her back to leave the room.

-

"Oh don't tempt me! You know I'll climb down the house and break in again!" Anastasia threatens.

-

Everleigh crosses her arms to call Anastasia's bluff.

-

"Fine." Anastasia shrugs, she starts walking to the edge of the roof.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Everleigh snaps, opening the window.

-

Anastasia laughs as she walks back to the window.

-

"You almost broke a bone last time!" Everleigh lectures.

"That's because I tripped and fell." Anastasia argues, climbing through the window.

"You jumped." Everleigh corrects.

"Your douche boyfriend told me to do a flip." Anastasia shrugs.

"He's my ex! And you asked if you should jump." Everleigh argues.

"I was being sarcastic." Anastasia smiles.

"You still jumped." Everleigh shakes her head.

"And?" Anastasia shrugs, walking into her bathroom.

"Just get ready. I'm going to go feed Grayson." Everleigh sighs, leaving the room.


	2. Mail

"Anastasia are you down here yet? I'm going to be late!" Everleigh shouts.

"I'm right here." Anastasia waves, walking into the dining room.

"Grayson just finished. I have five minutes to clock in." Everleigh says, rushing to her office.

"Alright Grayson what should we do today?" Anastasia asks, sitting beside Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles at Anastasia.

\--

"Did you hear the neighbors moving out last night?" Anastasia asks Grayson.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"Yeah I suppose you and Everleigh are down here. Plus your rooms are on the other side of the house." Anastasia sighs.

-

Grayson groans.

-

"Of course Everleigh and I checked out the new neighbors. Who do you think we are?" Anastasia laughs.

-

Grayson frowns.

-

"Oh no! I'm not-!"

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Grayson that's-!"

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"No! Absolutely-!"

-

Grayson screams loudly.

-

"FINE!" Anastasia rolls her eyes.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"You owe me for this!" Anastasia shakes her head.

-

Grayson giggles.

\--

Anastasia takes Grayson out of his highchair, she walks to the front door with him, and she sets him in his wheelchair before walking outside with him.

\--

Grayson squeals loudly when Anastasia opens the front door.

-

"The whole neighborhood can hear you!" Anastasia shakes her head. "You're lucky we only have on neighbor on this dead end."

-

Grayson giggles as his wheelchair is rolled down the ramp.

\--

Anastasia walks with Grayson over to the driveway.

-

"Stay here. I have to check the mail." Anastasia sets the break on Grayson's wheelchair.

-

Grayson looks over at the neighbors. He sees two young guys carrying boxes into their house.

-

Anastasia walks to the mailbox and back. She avoids looking at the neighbors.

-

Grayson growls at Anastasia.

-

"I do not need to look next door thank you." Anastasia shakes her head.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

\--

Anastasia stands next to Grayson, her back is to the neighbor's house, and she looks through the mail.

-

Grayson groans.

-

"It's mostly junk mail. They keep using my old last name." Anastasia rolls her eyes.


	3. Tug of war

Grayson reaches for Anastasia.

-

"What's up my love?" Anastasia asks, putting the mail in a backpack on the wheelchair.

-

Grayson's hand hits Anastasia's leg.

-

Anastasia smiles and she holds Grayson's hand.

-

Grayson groans obnoxiously.

\---

"Hey Grayson... What if I just pushed you down the driveway?" Anastasia asks, pushing an invisible person in front of her.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No?" Anastasia asks.

-

Grayson continues to shake his head with a smile.

-

"Yeah that's Auntie Everleigh's thing." Anastasia giggles.

-

Grayson growls.

-

"I would NEVER do that to you. I actually love you!" Anastasia defends.

\--

Grayson looks to his right and he groans dramatically.

-

"What?" Anastasia asks, mocking Grayson's groan.

-

Grayson smiles still looking to his right.

-

Anastasia looks down at Grayson, then she looks up at her neighbor's house, and she finally gets a better look at her new neighbors.

\--

The new neighbors (as stated before) are two men. Both men look to be in their 30s, one has black hair and the other has dark brown hair (styled short), and both men have tan skin.

\--

Anastasia doesn't realize she's staring until... Both men look over at Anastasia and Grayson. They wave as they take a breather from moving boxes.

-

Anastasia nervously raises her hand to wave back.

-

Grayson decides to embarrass his Auntie Anastasia more.

-

"Wave to the neighbors Grayson." Anastasia forces a smile.

-

Grayson grabs Anastasia's sweat pants and he pulls them down.

-

"Grayson!" Anastasia squeals, trying to pull his hand from her pants.

-

Grayson giggles knowing Anastasia is wearing, a pair of shorts under her pants.

-

Anastasia laughs with a mixture of panic and embarrassment. While she continues to struggle against 5 year old Grayson... Who has the grip of a grown man.

-

Grayson belly laughs at Anastasia's panic.

-

The men next door watch on confused and amused at the same time.

-

"Fine!" Anastasia shouts, taking off her pants.

-

Grayson continues to laugh and Anastasia throws her pants on his lap.

-

Anastasia takes the break off Grayson's wheelchair, she turns him around, and she runs towards the house.

-

"I hate you!" Anastasia laughs.

-

Grayson giggles.


	4. Catch the cat!

The front door opens right as Anastasia reaches for the knob.

-

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Everleigh asks confused.

"Why?" Anastasia asks.

"Because I heard shouting." Everleigh looks over Anastasia and Grayson. "Why does Grayson have your pants?"

"Long story." Anastasia shrugs.

"Okay..." Everleigh stares at Anastasia.

"Can we come in?" Anastasia asks.

"Oh yeah." Everleigh nods stepping out of the way.

-

Anastasia positions Grayson's wheelchair in front of the ramp.

-

Grayson squeals happily to be inside again.

\--

Anastasia's about to push Grayson, when a black blur runs past her. She quickly does a double take before it registers.

-

"Salem!" Anastasia shouts, chasing after her cat.

"I've got Grayson!" Everleigh says, when Anastasia looks back at her.

\--

Anastasia runs down the driveway after her black cat.

-

"Salem stop!" Anastasia snaps.

-

Salem runs to the end of the driveway.

-

"Salem!" Anastasia's heart starts to race with panic.

\--

Salem stops at the end of the driveway, he looks around, and he turns around to see Anastasia getting closer to him.

-

Anastasia calls out to Salem doing her best cat impression.

-

Salem meows in response.

-

"Don't Salem." Anastasia slowly approaches him.

\--

Salem takes off running towards the neighbor's.

-

"Salem! Please stop!" Anastasia continues to panic. Her eyes filing with tears, she does her best to hold back the crying, and she struggles to keep her voice from breaking.

-

Salem runs across his yard, and into the neighbor's yard.

-

"Salem!" Anastasia says angrily, to hide her panic attack that's building.

-

Anastasia does her best to keep up with Salem who had a head start.

\--

One of the new neighbors hears Anastasia's yelling. He stops what he's doing and he sees a black cat running towards his house.

-

Salem meows as he thinks he won't get caught.

-

The man sets his box down, he runs down the steps of his deck, and he grabs Salem.

-

"Are you causing trouble?" The man asks, holding Salem.

-

Salem let's out an innocent meow.

-

"Oh my god..." Anastasia sighs, fast walking towards her neighbor. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

\--

"Is this your cats?" The man asks.

-

Anastasia nods, tears still threatening to spill.

-

"You should be nice to your mom!" The man scolds Salem. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Anastasia says, taking Salem back.

"Are you okay?" The man asks, looking over Anastasia's face.

-

Anastasia turns around and she fast walks back to her house.

-

"Uh... Okay..." The man says confused.


	5. Overwhelming emotions

Anastasia rushes through the front door, she sets Salem on the floor, and then she shuts the front door.

-

"Are you okay?" Everleigh asks.

-

Anastasia puts her head down and she fast walks to the bathroom.

-

Everleigh sighs, she keeps Grayson in his wheelchair, and she rolls him to her office.

\---

Anastasia walks into the bathroom, she shuts the bathroom door, and then she starts to cry. Past heartache of old pets passing away, along with the fear of losing Salem, and the overwhelming panic of Salem getting out has Anastasia sobbing loudly against the door.

\---

"Come on Grayson, help me work." Everleigh says, walking into her office.

-

Grayson squeals loudly.

-

"You're lucky I'm looking over cases. If I had meetings over the phone, I'd end you." Everleigh teases.

-

Grayson continues to squeal loudly.

-

"Auntie Anastasia has a heavy heart right now. She'll be okay, she just needs space right now." Everleigh picks up Grayson's tablet from her bookshelf.

-

Grayson smiles happily seeing his tablet.

-

"Here you go dude." Everleigh smiles, sitting down at her desk.

-

Grayson groans.

-

"I know dude... But I asked to work from home because of you!" Everleigh sighs, looking over the open file on her desk.

-

Grayson pushes his tablet off his lap.

-

The tablet lands on Everleigh's foot.

-

"Ouch! Grayson!" Everleigh glares at him.

"I can take him." Anastasia says, walking into Everleigh's office.

"Better?" Everleigh asks, noticing Anastasia's puffy face and red eyes.

-

Anastasia shrugs.

-

Everleigh nods.

-

"Come on Grayson let's go be chaotic." Anastasia giggles, walking backwards out of the room with Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles.

\---

Once out of the room Anastasia closes the door behind her, Grayson's giggles can be heard, and then the sound of feet running over the wood flooring echoes in the hall.

-

Everleigh shakes her head.

\--

Anastasia runs Grayson around the lower half of the house in his wheelchair.

-

Grayson belly laughs as they take a few sharp corners.

-

Anastasia starts giggling at Grayson's infectious laughter.

\---

The doorbell rings, causing Anastasia to stop in the hallway.

-

"I've got it!" Everleigh yells, walking out of her office.

-

Anastasia and Grayson slowly approach the doorway. They peak from around the corner at the front door.

-

Everleigh shakes her head, knowing she's got eyes on her. She opens the door expecting a package.


	6. Meeting the boys nextdoor

"Oh! Uh hi..." Everleigh says surprised.

"Ruh-roh." Anastasia whispers.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Sh! You'll bust us!" Anastasia warns.

"Hi." A male voice greets. "Uh we're your new neighbors."

"Oh... Right! Hi." Everleigh smiles. "Um would you guys like to come in?"

"Sure." The man agrees.

"I hope you aren't allergic to animals." Everleigh steps aside. "We have 4 cats."

"Oh no I love cats." A man says entering the house.

\--

"That's the cute guy!" Anastasia whispers to Grayson.

-

Grayson makes a kiss noise.

-

"Dork." Anastasia giggles.

\--

"Yeah I like animals." The other man says, entering the house.

\--

"Shit! That's the guy-!" Anastasia pulls Grayson back.

-

Grayson laughs.

-

Anastasia puts her hand over Grayson's mouth.

\--

The men look at the hall hearing a child giggle.

-

"That's my nephew." Everleigh smiles. "He's playing with my friend. She's his other Auntie."

"How old is your nephew?" The cute man asks.

"He turned 5 two months ago." Everleigh smiles.

"Still young." The cute man smiles.

"Yeah... Oh uh I'm Everleigh." Everleigh introduces herself.

"I'm Ryan." The cute man offers Everleigh his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Everleigh smiles, shaking Ryan's hand.

"That's my friend." Ryan points over his shoulder.

"David. My name's David." The other man shyly introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you both." Everleigh smiles. "Did you guys just move-? I mean..."

"We just got settled. Moving sucks when you forget how much stuff you have." Ryan smiles.

"Knowing my old neighbor, I'm sure the place needs work." Everleigh rolls her eyes.

"Yeah he spray painted, _BITCHES,_ on the windows looking at your house." Ryan furrows his brow.

"Yeah... That's Anastasia." Everleigh shakes her head.

"Anastasia?" David asks.

"My friend. She fought with the neighbor constantly. The old man hated her the most." Everleigh explains.

\--

Grayson's laugh can be heard from the hall.

-

"Okay creeps give it up." Everleigh calls for Anastasia and Grayson.

-

Ryan and David turn around to see Anastasia and Grayson sheepishly come out of hiding.

-

"Ryan and David. This is my friend Anastasia and our nephew Grayson." Everleigh introduces them. "Anastasia lives with me to help care for our nephew."

"Anastasia and Grayson. This is Ryan-" Everleigh bites her lip pointing at Ryan.

-

Anastasia giggles.

-

"- and this is his friend David." Everleigh wiggles her eyebrows at Anastasia.

-

Anastasia awkwardly nods at David.

\--

"I caught your cat, right?" David asks Anastasia.

"Yeah... He's a brat about getting out." Anastasia sighs with a nod.

"Are you okay? You seemed upset." David asks concerned.

"Yeah fine." Anastasia lies. "Um Grayson and I are going to go play. Nice meeting you guys."

-

Grayson smiles with a wave to Ryan and David.

-

"Bye Grayson." Ryan smiles with a wave.

-

David watches Anastasia leave to avoid his questions.

\--

"I should really get back to work. It was nice meeting you guys." Everleigh clears her throat. "You can stay if you want, I'll be on lunch in 20 minutes."

"I should go unpack. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow." Ryan shrugs.

"Okay nice to meet you." Everleigh nods.

\--

"David?" Ryan asks, getting his attention.

"Uh I might stay for a bit." David shrugs.

"Cool." Everleigh smiles.

"Okay see you guys later." Ryan says, letting himself out.

\---

"The living room is right down the hall. Straight down the hall." Everleigh yells David. Then she walks back to her office.

-

David nods and he walks towards the living room.


	7. Secret for a secret

Making his way to the living room. David can hear " _Dora the Explorer_ " playing on the TV. He also hears Anastasia's voice singing along to the show's opening song.

\--

In the living room Anastasia sits on the chase, with Grayson facing her in his wheelchair, and she waves his arms while she along with Dora bored out of her skull.

-

David watches Anastasia from the doorway.

-

Grayson giggles as Anastasia moves his arms.

-

Anastasia starts to obnoxiously sing Dora's song. She moves Grayson's arm in a dramatic fashion, to match her singing.

-

Grayson sticks out his tongue as he giggles.

-

Anastasia starts to laugh, her eyes look at the doorway, and then she freezes.

-

"Oh my God. This is embarrassing." Anastasia giggles, covering her face with her hands.

-

Grayson looks over his shoulder at David, then he looks back at Anastasia, and then Grayson laughs.

-

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." David says, entering the living room.

-

Grayson grunts reaching for Anastasia.

-

"Oh no it's fine. Everyone's seen me do that with Grayson." Anastasia waves it off, uncovering her face.

"Yeah?" David asks, walking over to the couch.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"No actually. I only do that when it's just me and Grayson." Anastasia nervously laughs.

"Well I won't tell anyone." David smiles, standing behind the couch.

"Uh you can sit." Anastasia points to the couch.

-

Grayson smirks.

-

David nods sitting next to Anastasia.

-

"You know I don't trust you to keep my secret." Anastasia narrows her eyes.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"Do you want to know a secret from me?" David asks.

"That's the only way to make it fair." Anastasia shrugs.

"I can wink with both eyes." David awkwardly smiles.

"What?" Anastasia asks, tilting her head to the side.

-

David looks at Anastasia and he awkwardly blinks.

-

Anastasia smiles, she quickly bites her lip to keep from laughing, and then she nods looking at Grayson.

-

Grayson smirks and then he makes a kiss noise at Anastasia.

-

Anastasia lightly hits Grayson's leg.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"Uh that's impressive." Anastasia clears her throat.

"Thanks it's a secret talent." David chuckles.

"I'm sure." Anastasia nods.


	8. Why he's there

"So... You're David right?" Anastasia asks, looking at David.

"Yeah. You're Anastasia." David smiles.

"Yeah." Anastasia smiles.

-

Grayson giggles.

-

"This nosey mister know it all, is Grayson." Anastasia pokes Grayson's belly.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

"Hi Grayson." David smiles at Grayson.

\--

"He has CP." Anastasia states.

"Huh?" David looks at Anastasia.

"He has cerebral palsy." Anastasia explains.

"Oh." David nods.

"He's nonverbal in the talking sense. But he still talks in giggles, grunts, groans, and screams. Or smirks and smiles." Anastasia smiles at Grayson.

-

Grayson growls at Anastasia.

-

"Growls too." Anastasia giggles.

"So that's who I heard screaming earlier." David chuckles.

"I told you the whole neighborhood can hear you!" Anastasia tosses her hands.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

David smiles.

-

"David just-"

-

Grayson shakes his head faster.

-

David looks between Grayson and Anastasia.

-

"He literally-"

-

Grayson shakes his head as fast as he can.

-

David chuckles.

-

"He's impossible to reason with." Anastasia sighs, looking at David.

"He always has to be right?" David asks laughing a little.

"Yes." Anastasia sighs.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"I can't. I deal with this every day." Anastasia stares at David while she points at Grayson.

-

David laughs.

-

Grayson growls at Anastasia.

-

"We are probably freaking him out!" Anastasia agrees with Grayson.

"It could be worse." David shrugs.

"So cringy and bad answer." Anastasia closes her eyes.

"I mean-"

-

Grayson grunts.

-

"Yeah that's what I meant." David points to Grayson.

-

Grayson gasps loudly.

-

Anastasia giggles.

\--

Grayson groans.

-

David looks at Anastasia confused.

-

"He wants to know why you're actually here." Anastasia looks at Grayson.

"Oh uh..." David clears his throat. "I guess I'm just wondering if-"

"I'm fine." Anastasia snaps.

-

David's eyes widen.

-

"Sorry." Anastasia looks down. "I don't really talk about my emotions. But you caught my cat for me, he's in my room sleeping, and I'm fine."

-

David nods.

-

"I should get everyone's lunch ready. I don't know if you're staying..." Anastasia turns Grayson to face the TV.

-

Grayson shakes his head.

-

"Hush you!" Anastasia warns, getting up from the couch.

-

Grayson sighs heavily watching Anastasia leave the room.


	9. Using him?

Anastasia walks into the kitchen. Gingerly stepping over the cats that keep getting in her way.

-

Salem meows at Anastasia.

-

"I know I love you too." Anastasia smiles, finally reaching the fridge.

\--

"Do you need help?" David asks, startling Anastasia.

"I thought you might have left." Anastasia sighs, slight annoyance in her voice.

"Do you want me to go?" David asks.

-

Anastasia doesn't answer as she measures out Grayson's formula.

-

"If I'm in your way I'll go." David offers.

-

Anastasia doesn't answer while she fills Grayson food bag.

-

"Do you not like me or something?" David asks.

"Or something." Anastasia looks at David.

"So you don't like me?" David asks.

"No. I specifically said, "or something"." Anastasia corrects. "If this were kindergarten... Is that when this was invented?"

-

David looks at Anastasia confused.

-

"I... Like- okay I don't mind your presence. But I don't like, like you." Anastasia explains.

"I'm pretty sure that was a middle school thing." David smiles.

"How old are you?" Anastasia asks.

"31." David shrugs.

"Then it was elementary school for me... Probably... I don't remember school anymore." Anastasia shakes her head.

"Wait how old are you?" David asks.

"Oh bold question!" Anastasia teases. "So daring!"

"Ah...! You asked for my age." David points out.

"Fair point." Anastasia nods. "I'm 28."

"Okay." David nods looking Anastasia over.

"I know I'm either older or younger than I look." Anastasia rolls her eyes. "Anyway are you staying? Because I really don't need someone-"

\--

"What are you cooking?" David asks. "Maybe I can be useful."

"I haven't decided between pork chops done two different ways or spaghetti." Anastasia shrugs.

"Do spaghetti. I can make the pork tomorrow." Everleigh says, leaving her office.

"Then spaghetti it is. David the pantry is behind you, grab one jar of pasta sauce please." Anastasia nods, turning around to face the stove.

"Okay. Yeah." David nods, doing as he's told.

"So we're using him as an assistant?" Everleigh teases whispering to Anastasia.

"We're not using him. We don't even like him." Anastasia snaps back.

"I call bullshit." Everleigh laughs.

"Is this right?" David asks, handing Anastasia a jar of sauce.

-

Anastasia looks at the jar in David's hand.

-

"Yes. Thank you." Anastasia nods.

\--

"So David what kind of job do you have?" Everleigh asks, stepping away from Anastasia.

"I'm an actor, and so is Ryan." David smiles. "What about you and Anastasia?"

"I'm a lawyer. Right now I handle custody cases and child placement orders." Everleigh proudly smiles. "Plus I also take care of Grayson. I'm one half of his care provider team."

"Anastasia?" David asks, looking at her back.

"I'm a psychologist. Right now I'm-" Anastasia clears her throat. "I'm the other half of Grayson's care provider team."

-

David looks at Everleigh and he notices that she's become tense.

-

Everleigh looks at David and she sees the question on the tip of his tongue.

-

"I'm taking a break from clients, because of an incident." Anastasia states, dropping the issue.

\--

"Do you need help with Grayson?" Everleigh asks, changing the subject.

"Uh yeah he should start eating in two minutes." Anastasia nods.

"I'll get him." Everleigh says, leaving the room.

\--

Anastasia crouches down to get out her big pots.

-

"Can I-?"

"I really don't need two cooks in my kitchen." Anastasia snaps.

"Okay." David nods stepping back.


	10. Oops

"Here comes the big boy!" Everleigh laughs, carrying Grayson to his highchair.

"Uh Everleigh can I ask you about Grayson?" David hesitantly asks.

-

Anastasia stops what she's doing to stare at David.

-

"What questions do you have?" Everleigh asks, hooking up Grayson.

"Well Anastasia said he can't talk. But can he walk?" David asks.

"Oh yeah. He can walk, crawl, and mildly climb on his own. His walking has to be assisted if its long distances." Everleigh nods.

"We're just so used to babying his ass that we always carrying him." Anastasia walks over to Grayson to poke his nose.

-

Grayson smiles making a kiss noise at Anastasia.

-

"How did he-?" David nervously asks.

-

Anastasia and Everleigh look at each other.

-

"My sister had a complicated pregnancy and birth." Everleigh looks at David.

"Oh I'm sorry." David frowns.

-

Anastasia runs her fingers through Grayson's hair.

-

Grayson leans towards Anastasia.

-

"Do you have custody of Grayson?" David asks.

"It's temporary right now." Everleigh nods.

-

David nods.

\--

Grayson's feeling neglected and he sticks his fingers down his throat. He makes a very forced and dramatic gag noise.

-

"Grayson!" Anastasia scolds.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"He does that to- he does it whenever he feels like it." Anastasia rolls her eyes.

"Uh-!" David points at Grayson.

-

Everleigh and Anastasia can't stop Grayson in time.

-

Grayson's got his fingers in his throat again. This time he vomits all over Anastasia.

-

Vomit gets all over the Grayson's tray on his highchair, it covers Anastasia's bare legs, and her hoodie along with the floor.

-

"Dammit!" Anastasia tosses her hands.

-

Everleigh and Anastasia rush to grab what they need to clean up Grayson, his chair, and the floor.

-

"Will he need a bath?" Anastasia asks, cleaning up the floor.

"Probably! You know how bad his formula stinks!" Everleigh cleans up Grayson and what she can of his highchair.

-

Anastasia sighs taking everything to the trash.

-

David follows Anastasia noticing how overwhelmed she became.

\--

"I take it that happens a lot?" David asks, sticking his nose up at the smell.

"Yeah." Anastasia nods, the smell finally hitting her. "Oh my god I reek!"

-

Anastasia pulls down her vomit soaked shorts, she pulls off her vomit soaked hoodie, and her t-shirt that the vomit soaked through to.

-

David's eyes widen.

-

"I hate his formula!" Anastasia says annoyed.

-

David looks at the wall next to him.

-

Anastasia looks down at herself. She hadn't realized that she's now only in her bra and panties... In front of her new neighbor.

-

"Great first impression Anastasia." Anastasia scolds herself. "Excuse me."

-

David steps aside allowing Anastasia to walk past him.

-

Anastasia tosses her clothes in the laundry room while she passes it. She runs up to her room for a shower and a change of clothes.

\--

David awkwardly stands in the hall.

-

Everleigh's laughter can be heard from the kitchen.

\--

David walks back into the kitchen, curiosity getting the better of him.

-

"She stripped in front of you didn't she?" Everleigh asks.

"Yeah." David blushes.

"Welcome to our chaos." Everleigh slaps her knee while she laughs.

\--

David looks in the direction of the living room.

-

"Her room is upstairs at the end of the hall. The stairs are right next to the living room entrance." Everleigh explains.

"Thanks." David says, walking away.


	11. What he likes

After her quick shower Anastasia walks through her bedroom in fresh clothes. She wiggles the towel on her head to itch her scalp.

-

Light knocking on her bedroom door scares Anastasia.

-

Anastasia walks to the door, she opens it, and she blushes with wide eyes.

-

"David!" Anastasia says surprised.

"I think I should probably go." David looks down. "I just realized I have a lot to unpack."

"I'm sure you do after I stripped in front of you." Anastasia teases, crossing her arms.

"I didn't see anything." David chuckles with a blush.

"Other than a chaotic dumbass." Anastasia nods.

"Um there's actually something I wanted to ask you." David looks up at Anastasia.

"Please don't tell me you're going to ask me out." Anastasia rolls her eyes.

-

David nods and he looks down.

-

"Ugh! I'm two for two." Anastasia slaps her forehead.

"It was nice meeting you Anastasia." David turns to leave.

"Wait!" Anastasia grabs shirt.

-

David turns around.

-

"Why-? Why did you want to ask me out?" Anastasia asks confused.

"What do you mean?" David asks.

"Well I haven't exactly been nice to you. Which I want to apologize for." Anastasia shrugs, letting go of David's shirt.

"Maybe it's because I like something about you anyway." David shrugs.

"Oh you should get to actually know me. Believe me you'll change your mind." Anastasia challenges.

"I doubt that." David shakes his head.

"Okay then what do you like?" Anastasia asks.

"You tell me." David smiles, failing to wink at Anastasia.

-

Anastasia giggles a little, and she bites her lip to fight her smile.

-

David smiles and then he walks away.

\--

The realization hits Anastasia quickly. She closes her door and she covers her face with her hands.

-

"Oh my god! Kill me!" Anastasia groans.

\---

David walks down the stairs, he walks through the hallway, and to the front door with a smile still on his face.

-

"Leaving so soon?" Everleigh asks, seeing David walk past the kitchen.

"Uh yeah... I need to unpack." David nods, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay. Well it was nice to meet you." Everleigh smiles.

"Yeah it was nice meeting all of you too." David waves, turning to leave.

"Anastasia has something she likes about you too!" Everleigh yells at David.

"What?" David asks, walking back to Everleigh.

"Anastasia has something she likes about you too." Everleigh says again. "She just won't admit it right now."

"Cool." David nods.

"Bye David." Everleigh smiles.

-

David waves as he leaves the kitchen.

\---

Anastasia has come down from her room. She walks through the hallway, just as David reaches the front door.

-

"Bye." David says to Anastasia.

"Huh?" Anastasia looks at David. Anastasia's wet hair that's freshly brushed hits her back when she looks at David.

"Bye." David awkwardly waves.

"If your packing can wait. You and Ryan are more than welcome to eat with us." Anastasia offers.

"I'll let Ryan know that." David nods.

"Okay cool. Bye then." Anastasia waves, and then she quickly makes her way to the kitchen.


	12. Handyman?

"So we're inviting them to dinner now?" Everleigh teases.

"Ha, ha." Anastasia rolls her eyes. "Switch with me."

-

Everleigh nods getting up to cook while Anastasia sits with Grayson.

-

"I'm only being polite." Anastasia shrugs.

-

Grayson growls at Anastasia.

-

"Don't you start! Vomit troll!" Anastasia shakes her head.

-

Grayson makes a kiss noise at Anastasia.

-

"You better love me!" Anastasia teases.

"Do you think they'll come over?" Everleigh asks, filling one pot with water.

"Maybe. They just moved, so I doubt they have food." Anastasia shrugs.

"Fair point." Everleigh says, putting the pot on the stovetop.

\--

Grayson's feeding unit starts to beep.

-

Anastasia gets up to turn off the unit, she unhooks Grayson from his feeding line, and then she takes him out of his highchair to change him.

-

"I'll give him a bath before bed. We're on crunch time for a nap." Anastasia says, walking out of the room.

"Okay. Remind me to do laundry tonight!" Everleigh says, going to the freezer.

-

Anastasia carries Grayson to his room. She cleans him with wipes, she strips him of his wet clothes, and then she dresses him in clean clothes again.

-

"Okay my love. Time for a nap." Anastasia whispers, carrying Grayson to his bed.

-

Grayson squeals happily.

-

Anastasia giggles moving Grayson's bedtime toys so he can cuddle them, she covers him with his comforter, and then she kisses his temple before leaving his room.

\--

Anastasia quietly closes Grayson's door behind her. Then she makes her way back to the kitchen.

\---

"Hey do you think I should get a dog?" Anastasia asks, leaning against the counter.

"I don't know. Why?" Everleigh shrugs.

"Just a random thought." Anastasia shrugs. "What else are you making?"

"Texas toast." Everleigh says, sliding a cookie sheet into the oven.

"Of course. Most people like garlic." Anastasia makes a face.

\--

The doorbell rings scaring Anastasia and Everleigh.

-

Anastasia and Everleigh look at each other.

-

Grayson's crying can be heard from his room.

-

"We have to disable that sound in his room." Anastasia shakes her head.

"I got him." Everleigh offers.

"No you get the door. I'll calm Grayson down." Anastasia walks out of the room.

-

Everleigh drops the dry spaghetti into the boiling water before getting the door.

\---

"Ryan! David! Hi guys!" Everleigh greets, opening the front door.

"I heard you guys are offering to feed us." Ryan smiles.

"Oh of course. Anastasia likes to fatten guys up." Everleigh smiles. "Please come in."

"Where is Anastasia?" Ryan asks, entering the house.

"She's calming Grayson down. The doorbell scares him in his room. We've been meaning to disable it." Everleigh explains.

-

David enters the house after Ryan.

-

"I can do that." Ryan offers.

"Oh you don't-" Everleigh closes the front door.

"Hey Grayson shouldn't have to be scared in his space." Ryan insists.

"That'd be great actually. Thank you." Everleigh smiles. "If you stay long enough, you can do it after Grayson's nap."

"I'm sure it shouldn't be too difficult to find a reason to stick around." Ryan smiles at Everleigh.

"Uh the kitchen is this way." Everleigh giggles.

-

Ryan bites his lip with a small chuckle.

-

David shakes his head as he follows Everleigh and Ryan to the kitchen.


	13. Abs

"Oh hey guys." Anastasia greets Ryan and David as they enter the kitchen.

"Hey." David smiles at Anastasia.

"Hi Anastasia. How are you?" Ryan asks, leaning against the counter.

"I'm okay." Anastasia shrugs.

"Ryan's offered to cut the doorbell speaker in Grayson's room." Everleigh smiles.

"Oh really?" Anastasia asks, looking at Ryan.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too difficult." Ryan shrugs.

"Well hey it's about time someone fixes that issue." Anastasia nods.

"Yeah speaking of Grayson-"

"He's asleep thankfully. As long as someone doesn't ring the doorbell." Anastasia sighs.

-

Ryan nods.

\--

"Fuck... Bitch..." Everleigh grunts.

"Need help?" Anastasia asks with a laugh.

"Yes actually. Ryan?" Everleigh smiles, handing Ryan the jar of sauce.

"Oh no problem." Ryan smiles, effortlessly opening the jar.

-

Everleigh closely watches the muscles in Ryan's arms flex while he opens the jar.

\--

"Oy." Anastasia shakes her head. She looks at David and she makes a face.

-

David smiles and he nods in agreement.

\--

"Wow." Everleigh looks at Anastasia.

\--

Anastasia rolls her eyes and then she leaves the kitchen.

-

David leaves the room when Anastasia passes him.

\--

"Thanks." Everleigh giggles, taking the now open jar from Ryan.

"Do you mind if I spice up the sauce?" Ryan offers.

"Be my guest." Everleigh gestures to the pot for the sauce.

-

Ryan stands next to Everleigh at the stove. He dumps out the sauce, and then he looks through her spice rack.

-

Everleigh takes the pasta off the stove and she drains the water.

-

"So what exactly are you going to put in the sauce?" Everleigh asks, letting the pasta sit.

-

Ryan picks out his desired spices and then he mixes the sauce.

-

"Try it." Ryan says, holding up the stirring spoon.

"Oh okay." Everleigh says, licking the spoon. "Okay... Okay... Not bad."

"It'll really kick once it's warm." Ryan chuckles.

"I'm sure it will." Everleigh smiles.

"Ah damn." Ryan looks down at himself.

"What?" Everleigh asks confused.

"I got sauce on my shirt." Ryan lifts his shirt and he licks the sauce off.

-

Everleigh gets a peak at Ryan's washboard abs. She bites her lower lip and she smiles.

\--

"So David tells me you have custody of your nephew." Ryan looks up at Everleigh.

"Huh?" Everleigh meets Ryan's eyes. "Oh... Yeah I've been caring for him for like 3 or 4 years now."

"That's incredible." Ryan smiles. "You really love your nephew."

"I would sacrifice a lot for that kid." Everleigh nods.

-

Ryan smiles.

-

"Um David said you're an actor." Everleigh blushes a little.


	14. Abs?

"God she would eat him alive right now." Anastasia shakes her head.

"He'd eat her too." David shrugs.

\--

Anastasia and David have been watching Ryan and Everleigh from the hall.

\--

"Gross. I don't need that image." Anastasia looks at David.

"Sorry." David smiles.

-

Anastasia shakes her head and she starts to walk away.

\--

"Do you like that sort of thing too?" David asks, trying to catch up with Anastasia.

"What sort of thing?" Anastasia asks, walking up the stairs.

"You didn't check out Ryan's body?" David asks, still walking with Anastasia.

"What his washboard abs?" Anastasia asks, her tone stating she wasn't that impressed.

"Yeah. What is that not your thing?" David asks.

-

Anastasia stops outside of her bedroom.

\--

"Before I answer that question. I'm going to walk through my room and onto the roof. You're welcome to join, but I'm not hinting at sex." Anastasia states.

"Okay. Sitting on the roof sounds nice." David smiles.

-

Anastasia nods walking into her room with David following.

-

"Which window do you climb out of?" David asks, looking around the room.

"The one at the end of my bed." Anastasia says, pushing the window open.

-

David watches Anastasia climb out the window.

-

"Coming?" Anastasia asks, walking on the roof.

-

David nods to himself and then he climbs out the window.

\--

Anastasia's sitting near the edge of the roof.

-

David walks over to Anastasia and he sits beside her.

\--

"Quick question before I answer you about washboard abs." Anastasia looks at David.

"Okay." David nods.

"Why do you care so much about washboard abs?" Anastasia asks confused.

"I mean I don't have any. I don't know if you could tell under my shirt." David shrugs.

"I didn't notice." Anastasia smiles.

"What?" David asks confused.

"I don't really care." Anastasia shrugs.

-

David continues to look at Anastasia confused.

-

"When I date someone... Whether they have abs or a big gut. It doesn't matter to me!" Anastasia explains. "I'm not picky about that sort of thing. If they make me laugh, they're genuine about who they are flaws and all, and they're a family type I'm sold."

"Really?" David asks, smiling a little.

"I'm pretty much sold if you make me laugh." Anastasia smiles. "After that every little thing I find attractive about you... It turns me into a chaotic trapped dumbass."

"What is you being a chaotic dumbass?" David asks with a chuckle.

"There is no way to explain it." Anastasia giggles.

"Well I hope to see it someday." David smiles.

"That'd only happen if I develop a crush on you." Anastasia scrunches up her nose.

-

David chuckles.


End file.
